Revenge (Calebs Pov) Credit to Chronicles of nick avid fan
by ShadowPlague
Summary: I took Chronicles of nick avid fan's work and wrote it from Caleb's perspective, whilst putting my own little spin on the tale. Hope you enjoy! (I'm also working on a continuation of it, so please expect that soon too, but its more or less my ship of Caleb and Nick... :D) (And please forgive my writing skills, I have terrible grammar and whatnot when its straight from my head D:)
1. Segment 1

Caleb was just casually laying in bed, thinking about the days events when his phone rang.

Looking at the caller ID, he saw it was Nick, the annoying sarcastic brat he was forced to protect, and answered with his usual chiding tone "You dying?"

"Not exactly..." Nick had responded.

He let out an exhasperated sigh and followed up with "What is it?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Nick?"

He heard the phone hit the pavement, followed by the sound of Nick vomiting.

In an instant he had flashed to Nick, and found him on his knees, his stomach contents aiming for a second round at escape.

He put a comforting hand on Nicks shoulder, worry clouding his features.

"What happened, Nick?"

There was a pause as Caleb looked at Nick, tear streaks clear on his face.

"I was jumped.." Nick mumbled.

"You're kidding.." Caleb responded, an incredulous look on his face.

Silence befell them once again.

He could feel Nicks discomfort, and tried to search for something to say.

"Nick-" Caleb started, but was interrupted.

"I... I was raped.." Nick said. He stiffened, his lower lip trembling in anger.

He saw how much distress his friend was in, and that made him even angrier.

He wanted the throat of whoever did this to Nick.

"Who?" Caleb growled. He got on his knees and grabbed his friends shoulders.

"Caleb- " Nick tried to interject.

"Who. Did. This. To. You." He growled again.

Nick flinched.

Caleb realized then that his friend needed support.

His temper cooled and he softened up his grip on his friends' shoulders.

His gaze softened, too, as his friend began trembling slightly.

He stood up, and helped his shaken friend to his feet.

"Lets get you home-" Caleb was quickly cut off by Nick.

"I would rather stay at your place tonight... I dont wanna have to explain this to my mom."

His eyes were full of grief and shame, as if he was worried that it would hurt his mom more than it had him.

"Then my place. You're always welcome there, and I can come up with an excuse to tell your mom."


	2. Segment 2

Caleb flashed them both to his house, and brought him to his bedroom. He wanted to keep an eye on Nick tonight, even if it meant giving up his own personal comfort and space. He got Nick some pajamas to borrow, and left him alone so he could get dressed. Leaving the door cracked, he began heading towards his stairs. But when he heard a soft groan of pain, and stopped. Quietly walking back to his room, Caleb peered through the crack. Nicks back, sides, and stomach were covered in bruises and scratches. The bruises were different shades of purple and yellow, and some of the scratches had small trails of dried blood from when they had been open wounds. He saw his friend shaking, and immediately wanted to hold him, telling him everything was gonna be ok, that the asshole that did this to him would be found and would pay for his crimes, but he knew that Nick needed some time alone, in a safe place. He flashed himself to his kitchen, and grabbed Nick and himself a bottle of water, then flashed to his bathroom to find some pain killers. He kept them on hand for when either of his friends needed it, but he never told them. He didnt want them to think he was going soft.  
He flashed back to his door and knocked lightly.  
When no response came, he gently pushed open the door and peeked into his room. He saw Nick on his bed, curled on his side under the covers with his back facing the door. He couldnt tell if he was asleep or not, til he heard the soft weeping that was slightly muffled by his pillow. He took a step in, then stopped. He didnt know how to help people in this situation. In all his years, which were plenty to say the least, he had never dealt with a situation like this. He didnt know what to do, and that frustrated him. The sound of Nick crying softly brought him back from his thoughts. He took a quiet breath, then walked to the side of his bed, placing the bottles of water and the painkillers on his nightstand. He sat gently on the edge of the bed, hearing the quiet weeping stop, as well as noticing Nick tensing his back. He sat there a minute, feeling the room fill with an awful silence that both hurt him, and made him uncomfortable. 'Forget about that,' he thought to himself. 'Nick needs you right now, so man the f*ck up.'  
"I... I brought you some water, and a bottle of painkillers if you want some.." Caleb quietly said to the wall in front of him."...Oka-" Nick started, but his voice cracked. Caleb could feel the bed slightly shake as Nick began to tremble.  
He cautiously raised his hand and reached behind him, hesitating slightly, before gently touching Nicks arm.  
The trembling slowed momentarily, until a quiet sob escaped Nicks mouth. Then it came back, stronger than before. Another sob escaped Nicks lips, then another. Caleb could feel Nick pull the pillow up closer to his face, and curling up into a smaller ball on the bed.


End file.
